upupgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
5th Album (Kari)
"5th Album (Kari)" is Up Up Girls (Kari)'s fifth full album. Announced on May 3rd of 2018, with a release date of June 19th, 2018. About the Album Details about the fifth full album from Up Up Girls (Kari) were released May 3rd of 2018. The announcement, featuring the cover art, was made on T-Palette's blog.【アップアップガールズ（仮）】5枚目のアルバム「5thアルバム（仮）」6月19日発売決定！ Along with an official release date of June 19th, there was a list including 10 of the 12 tracks. Out of the 12 tracks, Joujou Dokonjou and Be A Girl are the only two to be released prior to the album. This album has a total of 10 new songs and 2 previously released songs, along with a renewed overture (concert opening). Notably, this is the first album not featuring Sengoku Minami and Sato Ayano as all songs were recorded after their graduation. With an electro-sound, this album introduced the girls as adults. The group began performing the songs on the first day of their 7th anniversary concert tour.Furukawa Konatsu's Blog Entry - "7th Anniversary" In addition to this being the first album with only 5 members, this was the first album since their first album to only have one edition."Discography" (Japanese). Up Up Girls (Kari) Official Website. 2018-05-31. This album also marked the first noticeable change in their official website since it's creation.Up Up Girls Official Website. 2018-05-31. The formerly rainbow colored background is now a deep red to match the album cover. As of June 27th, 2018, only one music video was released for this album. The video for "Watashi-Tachi" was reminiscent of their older, lower budget videos as it was filmed solely in front of a white paper-backdrop."アップアップガールズ（仮）私達 MUSIC VIDEO" (Japanese). Up Up Girls Official Youtube. 2018-06-12. It is unknown whether or not there will be another music video. This music video contained Japanese subtitles, but did not contain an English translation. Tracklist"5th アルバム（仮）" (Japanese). Up Up Girls (Kari) Official Website. 2018-05-31. # Overture (Kari) NEO #*Lyrics/Composition: michitomo # Lips are Knives (Kuchibiru wa NAIFU) #*Lyrics: Hiwatari Sutsuka, Composition/Arrangement: Ryuichi Kawasaki # KOMEDIUM #*Lyrics/Composition: Omori Seiko, Arrangement: michitomo # Be A Girl #*Lyrics: Hiwatari Sutsuka, Composition/Arrangement: Ryuichi Kawasaki # Saikou Shy Girl #*Lyrics: Kodama Ameko, Composition: Michitomo, Arrangement: KOJI oba # Lady→GO！ #*Lyrics: Kikuchi Ryo/Kiawatari Sutsuka, Composition/Arrangement: Dr USUI # Fighting Girls #*Lyrics: Tanaka Hidenori, Composition/Arrangement: Haruo Yoshida # Night Flight (NAITO FURAITO) #*Lyrics: Hiwatari Sutsuka, Composition/Arrangement: Ryuichi Kawasaki # Joujou Dokonjou #*Lyrics: Kodama Ameko, Rap: Machee Def, Composition: Michitomo, Arrangement: Kasubo-i/Michitomo # Promise Train #*Lyrics: SHIN, Composition/Arrangement: Hikoda Genki # Nevermind! #*Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: Sato Yosuke # Kattetain Da Yo! #*Lyrics: Kodama Ameko, Composition: noko, Arrangement: michitomo # Watashitachi #*Lyrics: Uenaka Jyoya, Composition: Kubo Hiroyuki, Arrangement: Michitomo Sales The album entered Oricon's chart as number six on their daily album sales list."Oricon Daily Album Ranking: 2018-06-18" (Japanese). Oricon.co.jp. 2018-06-18. It quickly dropped out of the top 30, but the second day. As of Oricon's reports, within the first week of the release, the album sold 1,333 copies."Oricon Weekly Album Ranking: 2018-06-18 through 2018-06-24" (Japanese). Oricon.co.jp. 2018-06-27. This album was not considered indies as it did not enter the indies chart. References Category:Albums Category:Up Up Girls Category:Up Up Girls (Kari) Category:5-member lineup Category:2018